I Love Her
by Redcupcakes
Summary: Beckett and Jadelyn meet in each-other in kindergarten. When they grow up, they fall in love but Beckett's mother doesn't like her! And doesn't want her and Beckett dating. What can they do? Cabbie, Tandre, Bade.
1. New Friends

**I Love Her**

**A/N: So I decided to do a Bade fanfic! I think their kinda of adorable together. LOL, but there will be Cade friendship, and their will be Tandre, Cabbie romance! Hehe, trust me the first chapter will be boring! but the rest will be really funnnn.**

* * *

Jadelyn August West entered Sunny Side , her teacher smiled at her and bend down to speak with her.

''Hi Jadelyn, welcome to Sunny Side. I hope you will have fun, and enjoy your-self!'' Mrs Jackson smiled beautifuly.

''Thank you. Mrs Jackson,'' Jadelyn smiled back. Jadelyn walked to a group, ''Hi I'm Jadelyn West!'' Jadelyn giggled, and sat beside a girl with black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, she wore a pink sparkly dress, her black hair in a high pony-tail.

''Hi I'm Caterina, but call me Cat!'' Cat smiled brightly, ''Hello! I'm Andrew, but call me Andre. May I call you Jade?'' Andre asked, he had brown eyes, short dreads, he wore a black shirt, and blue jeans.

''Sure!'' Jade answered, ''I'm Beckett. But call me Beck!'' Beck said. He had tan skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes, ''I'm Robert, but you can call me Rob. Robs, Robbie!'' Robbie smiled, he had black glasses, and he was holding a puppet .

''Why are you holding a puppet?'' Jade raised an eye-brow. ''He is NOT a puppet!'' Robbie glared at Jade.

Beck kept gazing at Jade, she had black hair, blue eyes, and black top, and black jeans,

Jade noticed at blushed and giggled. ''I'm Rex!'' Rex waved at Jade, ''Uh hi Rex!'' Jade and Cat laughed.

_She's beautiful, I think I'm in love with her. When we grow up we're going to marry!_ Beck taught, and smiled and laughed with his friends.

* * *

**AN: So that's the first chapter, and I know it's boring,**

**But I wanted to try some-thing new! And I know Beck is too young to think a girl is beautiful, and fall in love with someone.**

**But ah well! Anyway please review, and please say what you liked, disliked (Don't be too harsh though!) and what I should work on. (Oh and Sunny Side is a play-school)**

**Thanks,**

**Redcupcakes (AKA MuffinLover12)**


	2. Jade's weirdness

**I Love Her**

**AN: Thank you everyone that reviewed it means so much! And thanks to everyone that followed and favourites**

* * *

''Jadelyn sweetie, your mother is here!'' Mrs Jackson sweetly yelled.

''Awww! Bye guys see you tomorrow,'' Jade sighed. Cat frowned and stoop up and hugged her friend, ''Bye Jadey! Can we be best-friends?'' she whispered in her ear.

''Sure why not!?'' Jade laughed, ''YAY! We're best-friends,'' Cat giggled and let go.

''Bye Jade!'' Beck waved at her, Jade giggled and waved back and ran to her mother.

**...**

Jade got dressed quickly, she couldn't wait to go to Kindergarten to see her friends, and most of all to see Beck.

She wore, a white top, and a blue jumper, black shorts, her hair was down, she has blue streaks in her black hair.

She wore black converse, she ran downstaris to her mother who was drinking tea.

''Mommy! Let's go!'' Jade yelled. ''Don't you want breakfast?'' Mrs West raised an eye-brow.

''Nah not hungry,'' Jade answered quickly. ''Alright then, let's go.'' Mrs West laughed and her weirdness.

They arrived Sunny Side, Mrs West escorted her inside. She found her friend's and sat beside Cat.

Cat wore a red dress, with a red bow on it. Her hair was in plaits, she smiled brightly when she saw her best-friend Jade.

''Hey Jadey!'' she greeted. ''Hey Cat! Hey guys!''Jade smiled. ''Hi Jade! you look b-beautiful!'' Beck said nervously, Jade blushed and giggled.

''Thanks Beck! You look handsome,'' she still blushed. ''Jade I want to ask you something,'' Beck said.

* * *

**AN: UH-OH! What will Becky say? , find out in chapter three. And the other chapters, will be them in Hollywood Arts,getting to know them BETTER. and lots of drama! Some things you weren't excepting, sorry this chapter wasn't good! and there willl be long updates, because school started[Plus LOTS of homework, but I will try though] :/ phooey. anyway please review,and tell me what you think. (Oh and I want to thank, everyone that reviewed) OMG this is like a long note...LOL, and I didn't write chapter three now, but I'm working on it... **

**Thanks [Oh and uh, BADE is adorable! Still a BAT shipper:P]**

**Redcupcakes.**


End file.
